megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Zero 2
Mega Man Zero 2, known in Japan as , is the second video game in the ''Mega Man Zero subseries of Mega Man video games from Capcom. Gameplay The gameplay remains almost identical to the first game with some new additions. The player still navigates Zero through obstacles and terrain while fighting Mavericks. In this game however, Zero can now relearn past EX Skills from the Mega Man X series for his Z-Saber, such as the Ryuenjin attack and a few new attacks as well. New to the series is the Form System, which changes the way Zero fights, based on the color sheen he changes into. There are up to a total of 9 forms to unlock which can be obtained under circumstances such as destroying Mavericks with a certain weapon. The Cyber Elf system and Rank system returns but the player is required to be less reliant on the Cyber Elves if a higher rank is desired. Weapons returning from the first game are the Z-Saber, Buster Shot Gun and Shield Boomerang. The Triple Rod has been replaced by the Chain Rod, a Hookshot-like weapon created from fragments of the destroyed Triple Rod. The Chain Rod can be used to pull in enemies, objects and items alike as well as swing whilst attached to a ceiling. Just like in the first game, a "New Game Plus" can be played by beating the game and loading the completed save file. In the new game, Zero will start with all activated Cyber-elves used from the previous game still in effect (the penalties, however, will still remain). Zero will also get to keep any EX attacks and alternate forms that he earned in the previous game as well. Additional modes can also be unlocked under proper conditions. Hard Mode is unlocked by beating the game once. To play, hold L when selecting to start a New Game. In Hard Mode, Zero is in his "Proto Form", which doubles his attack strength but halves his defense. In addition, Zero's weapons cannot increase in strength. Also, Zero cannot earn any EX attacks or alternate forms. Beating Hard Mode will unlock a special "Image Gallery" option. Hold L and Select when selecting New Game to enter it. Unlike the other games in the series, there is no Ultimate Mode to be unlocked. However, an "Ultimate Form" can be unlocked by leveling and using every Cyber-elf in the game. It increases all of Zero's stats and also allows him to use full-charge attacks instantly by means of simplistic button combos. If you have two cartridges and a link cable, you can link two GBAs and take part in a two player game. There are three modes available to take part in: * Time Attack - Set a goal somewhere in the stage. After three tries, the player with the shortest time to the goal wins. * Enemy Battle - Defeat the most enemies from the generator within the time limit. * Get Item- Collect the most items from the map within the time limit. Story One year has passed since Zero defeated Copy X. He has since spent his time wandering the desert defeating wave after wave of Pantheons. As the game opens, Zero wearily makes his way through a sandstorm wrapped in a tattered cloak. As the sands die down he realizes he is once more being chased by enemies. Despite being in disrepair, with cracked armor and broken weapons (his rod and shield were useless), his cloak is thrown to the winds and his Buster Shot is drawn in defense. "This isn't fun anymore." he says, after dispatching the first of an endless wave of enemies. Elsewhere, the three surviving members of the Four Guardians (Phantom self-destructed trying to stop Zero's assault on Area X) assumed command of Neo Arcadia, with Harpuia as the leader. Copy X's death was covered up, as the humans revered him as their saviour. Harpuia leaves Neo Arcadia and comes across Zero after his battle in the desert. Harpuia brings him to the new Resistance Base where Zero is repaired and reunited with Ciel and the rest of the Resistance, and also meets their new commander, Elpizo. Alone in her office, Ciel tells Zero of the changes that have taken place in the year he was missing, as well as reminding him of her ultimate goal of creating a new energy system. She shows him a Baby Elf, which is the basis of her current research. X later reappears and tells Zero of the awakening Dark Elf as well as a bit of history of the Elf Wars. After the Maverick Wars, Zero disappeared and X was left to carry on alone. Another war, called the Elf Wars, erupts and X ends the war by sealing the Dark Elf with his body in the core of Neo Arcadia. Zero continues his missions until Elpizo launches his assault on Neo Arcadia. He goes and rescues Elpizo after the Four Guardians completely wipe out the resistance force that assaulted the district. They inform Zero that they are launching a missle at the Resistance Base, and he rushes off to stop it. Ciel accompanies him on this mission when he makes it to the guidance control room, where he is forced to protect her from waves of enemies while she changes the missle's course. She succeeds, and is transported out immeadiately whereas Zero is forced to escape the missle before he can be transported back to the base. Back at the base, Zero is informed that Elpizo has left the base and left Ciel in charge once again. He leaves a message where he curses his lack of power as the reason he failed as commander, so he has decided to awaken the Dark Elf in order to completely wipe out Neo Arcadia and all of the humans, creating a "paradise" for all Reploids. Zero rushes after him, and through his missions fights the Four Guardians once again. Though he tries, Zero is unable to stop Elpizo from beginning to awaken the Dark Elf, and X is also powerless to stop him while he is using his body to hold the seal of the Dark Elf in place. He begs Zero to come to Neo Arcadia in order to stop Elpizo from his mad scheme. Through out Neo Arcadia, Zero encouters the Four Guardians again who release their Armed Phenomenon forms in their final battles with him. (Fefnir and Leviathan do this willingly while Harpuia is forced to use his by the Baby Elves once they temporarily fuse with him). Zero continues on and reaches the Dark Elf's chamber inside Yggdrasil, but Elpizo has arrived first. After stopping Zero, Elpizo proceeds to destroy X's original body and break the seal of the Dark Elf, which then fuses with his body and powers him up. Zero and Elpizo fight, but even after releasing more of the Dark Elf's power and acheiving a Power Phenomena Elpizo is dispatched by Zero and the fighting stops. After reflecting on his actions, Elpizo is ready to die but is saved by the Dark Elf as her curse breaks for just a moment, turning him into a Cyber-elf. Zero watches as the Dark Elf's curse returns and flies away, but as she does so she calls out his name. X then reappears and mentions how she used to be called something different, but then a man named Dr. Weil placed a curse on her and so she became the Dark Elf. Zero mentions to X how she feels familiar before looking off into the sky, watching as she continues to fly away. Later, a mysterious person is heard telling Omega that it is time to wake up. Bosses Intro boss: '''Mega Scorpia '''First Lineup: *Hyleg Ourobockle *Panter Flauclaws *Phoenix Magnion *Poler Kamrous Mid-Stage bosses: *Golem Types E, F and I *Kuwagust Anchus Second Lineup: *Burble Hekelot *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Sage Harpuia Returning boss: Rainbow Devil Final boss: Elpizo Trivia *Mega Man Zero 2 is the first and only game which shows X's body (the other "X body" being that of Copy X, which is in fact, the same body featured in Megaman X: Command Mission. *Mega Man Zero 2 is the second and final game to feature the weapon "skill level up" system. *The game features three "elemental" Golems, each based on the Chips' elements. Those Golems are arguably the models of what would be the Elemental Dragon Sub-Bosses in Mega Man Zero 4 *Misspellings/Grammatical Errors: #When you defeat every Boss, X will appear and start talking about the Dark Elf. He explains that he is trying to keep her asleep and says "With my remaining power, I'm still TYING NOT WAKE her up...," instead of "With my remaining power, I'm still TRYING NOT TO wake her up..." #After defeating the four bosses on the monitors, there is a scene where Elpizo tells the members of the resistance to fire at Neo Arcadia. Ciel comes in with the Scientist and tells Elpizo to give them time (or something similar). Before Elpizo teleports, he says "Don't worry. We can work this OUR later", instead of "We can work this OUT later." #The Ultimate Form says "DEFEMD" instead of "DEFEND". See also *List of Mega Man Zero 2 enemies *Mega Man Zero 2 walkthrough Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Game Boy Advance games